Keepsake
by Wicked R
Summary: Post AWE. Just a little nonsense, Jack's musing about his own inadequacy as a captain on the seas. The piece's pretty timeless otherwise, presupposing he has the Pearl.


Title: Keep It

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney does. This is mainly for my own enjoyment.

Summary/Set: Post AWE. Just a little nonsense, Jack's musing about his own inadequacy as a captain on the seas. The piece's pretty timeless otherwise, presupposing he has the Pearl.

Rating: U.

Pairing: my usual Sparrabeth.

Warning! Just a silliness I couldn't resist not writing.

Genre: hoping to be humorous a bit.

Jack squinted, taking a glance up at the blazing midday son. He'd been standing by the helm for over an hour now and it was way too hot and he was way too sticky and sweating, even against the wind. A little unbalanced he hung on to the handles on the wheel as, given that there was no storm coming, a not completely unusual, but what felt like a not regular larger wave rocked the ship, making it tilt to the left and then tumble back to normal, not exactly smoothly either. Then the pattern repeated once more. When his legs managed to hold him without making his height waver he took a few moany breaths and made a great effort to swallow as hard as he could, then grunted, displeased with himself. He knew with utter certainty what was wrong with him. He recognized it, remembered it, although it was something that hasn't plagued him for over thirty years, something that occurred on calm waters, rather than any other time. It was the reason Captain Teague left him home with his mother for most of his childhood, even if he so much wanted to be like his father. The only option left for him to learn about him was her mother's tales, and later Gibbs' stories and how Teague was the best captain he had served under, well, maybe for the exception of Captain Jack himself, or so he hoped.

"God, I'm seasick," he grumbled to himself. Captain Jack Sparrow seasick. A pirate captain,the pirate lord of the Caribbean! If the crew finds out, it'll be no end to the laughter and shushing behind his back. This is the day they'll always remember as the day when Captain Jack Sparrow got seasick! He was so enveloped in cursing he didn't notice Gibbs coming up next to him.

"Ye no eatin that?" His first mate motioned towards the bowl of sweet potatoes, half sloshed out and having slided over to the railing on the floor.

Jack had to think for a moment about what Gibbs could've been talking about. Of course, his intended lunch Marty had brought out for him about half an hour ago. "No," he took a sharp breath without looking in that direction, even more nauseated then before, "ye can have it," Jack said strained, guessing the usual reason behind why Gibbs would ask such a thing, besides, the quicker it was out of his sight, the better. Oh, he had to concentrate on something else. Urgently. So how about Lizzie?

The stocky man grabbed the dish and sat down on a barrel by the railing with it, gobbling the remains in the plate quickly, naturally not at all bothered by the constant rise and fall of his world, just like any seaman. Picking some potato skin out from between his teeth where it got stuck, he offered his flask to Jack as if in return for the food, but not before taking a gulp from it himself.

Jack regarded it for a moment as it was shoved right under his nose. Maybe he'd feel better if he actually had something in his stomach to get rid of, maybe he'd be able to forget about it for a while. But then the crew would see him sick. How ridiculous! Pathetic really, weak and mortifying. He almost laughed at himself before he remembered it wasn't a good idea opening his mouth. And why now after so many years? His mother always told him he'd grow out of it and he did. However, that was a not so poetic question, since he did know the answer. With the amount of time he had actually spent lovesick after Lizzie, it was only a matter of time till it affected him physically. "Not feeling like a drink today Mr. Gibbs," he trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment.

His first mate stared at him for the good part of a minute before turning to think while looking at sights at sea, "as ye wish, captain," he downed his supplies, "what happened to the take what ye can, give nothing back? Are we, after something Jack?"

"Not at all, I'm just..." He made several dismissive and disinclined flowery waves with one hand in slow succession, before continuing, "feeling miserable," he sighed out.

Gibbs stepped closer again, "what's the matter, Jack?" He asked with some dread, "yer not under the weather, are ye?"

Jack gulped. He couldn't quite answer that straight, yet had no strength for his usual not answering by a way of talking round hundreds. He only glanced at the man standing next to him, he was hardly into eye contact at most anyway, but Gibbs still couldn't miss his expression of profound embarrassment as he started, "well Joshamee I...I'm afraid so I'm seasick,"he winced at how absurd that sounded.

"Ye sure?" Gibbs reeled back a little.

"Muhum," Jack groaned, then alternatively, laughed. It was one thing thinking about it, but when he said it out loud, it was an uttermost impossible situation, nonetheless a fact.

"I see," Gibbs said, clear restrained amusement in his voice. Of course he was aware of how Jack was in his childhood having served under his father, that was why Jack dared to confide in him. "Perhaps yed like to go to yer cabin to lie down?" He snorted a laugh. It was so hard to keep back from a full blowing laughter, but he was going to help him off the hook when looking into his face. "It might help yer..." He grinned, "condition."

"Thank ye Joshamee." Jack said quickly and started down. He was just at the ladder when Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. The low-pitched rumble of his amusement escaped, gleefulness making his eyes sparkle.

"It isn't funny!" Jack retorted, clutching the railing. He could punish him later, do whatever with him, but no matter what, he could only hope Gibbs will not include this little episode in his tales about the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Hoping to get some rest and maybe the pattern of the waves will change by then. If not, there was no other way, but setting a course for Singapore to find the Empress to get to his cure.

The End.


End file.
